1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention generally relate to a method, an apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium for image forming, and more particularly to a method, an apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium for accurately detecting an optical beam emitted to a photoreceptor.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, in a method for correcting the magnification of an image formed on a photoreceptor when forming an image, laser beams emitted on the photoreceptor are detected by a laser beam detector provided at two places: at a scan start side and at a scan finish side on a main scan line.
Subsequently, a time lag from the time one laser beam detector detects a laser beam to the time the other laser beam detector detects the laser beam is calculated. Based on the calculated time lag, the frequency of a pixel clock is changed so as to adjust the magnification of the image formed on the photoreceptor.
Furthermore, a method of minimizing a number of measurements of the time lag detected by the two laser beam detectors has been proposed.
However, according to related arts, when the laser beam detectors fail to detect the laser beam at the two places, that is, at the scan start side and the scan finish side on a main scan line, the magnification of the image may not be corrected, thereby causing an image deviation. Consequently, a high quality image may not be obtained.